Future Orc
by bugatik
Summary: Our hero would consider himself a simple man. Well... orc. And certainly not a simpleton, mind you, just non-difficult. He has simple wants and simple needs, and modern day conveniences makes fulfilling them very simple indeed. But when something very non-simple happens, it makes his life very very un-non-difficult. Hopefully, he, and the modern world, survives.


Future Orc – A Lord of the Ring fan-fiction.

Author's Note:

Well I finally summoned the courage to post this. I been sitting on it for a couple weeks now, checking it, and re-checking for mistakes. But, that was just an excuse to not post it. This was inspired by another LOTR FF on this site that completely enthralled me, and I finally followed through. I feel like that author was a little too...sympathetic when it came to orc behavior, but I am going to try work with that precedence, because, hey, it works.

I hope you guys enjoy it, and please, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. If you find an grammatical or spelling errors, let me know. If I got my research wrong, make we aware so I can correct it. Or, if you dislike it please explain why, I would like to see were you are coming from.

I just hope it's not too cheesy...

Chapter 1: Curiously Normal

Much can happen in two-thousand years. The time following the War of the Ring was prosperous for the peoples of Middle-Earth. Man rebuilt their homes, dwarves reclaimed old territories, and the elves developed new relationships with the other peoples. All was well.

Except, perhaps, for the orcs. Upon the defeat of Sauron the free people began hunting the orcfolk with impunity. For two-hundred years orcs all over the land were slaughtered for sport and for profit. Eventually conscience overcame vengeance, and the goodly folk, having no taste for genocide, ended the hunts and learned to live with their orcish neighbors. Centuries passed, cultures merged, and society grew

Industry steadily evolved, lives were made better, and the peoples of Middle-Earth grew further together. Even the orcs, mistrusted as they still were, rose in stature. But the orcs could never truly be one with the other peoples. Not while they were still susceptible to the control of darkness. Not while a dark lord or evil wizard could come at any time and subvert their will. And make no mistake, they did come.

It was not until fifteen hundred years after the War of the Ring did the great wizard Gandalf the White offered the orcish folk a chance at freedom. He would give form the evil the held their souls. The orcs would either slay the great beast, or all be slain themselves. The orcs, whom would rather be dead than in bondage, accepted the wizard's proposal.

There they met at the ruins of an ancient Mordor tower. Orcs, Uruks, Goblins, and even Trollkin gathered in countless thousands, ready to free themselves or die trying. Through Gandalf's awesome power a daemon, tenfold the size of a mumakil, emerged from the old rubble. With a flourish of sorcery the grand wizard made the fiend mortal, but by doing so he unleased the beast's true potential.

Extending its terrible will, the monster dominated half of the gathered orckind, the other half strong enough in mind and spirit to resist. The resulting battle left few alive, but when the final blow was struck, the creature laid slain. The shadow lifted from those whom rejected it, and the orcish were finally free. A new age came to Middle-Earth, after that day of emancipation. One of friendship, one of progress, one of new happiness.

Three hundred years has passed since then. Many accepted the orcs new found freedom, and many rejected it. Ignorance still lived, wars were still raged, but progress reigned supreme.

Which brings us to today, to the curious home, of a curious orc, doing something curious indeed…

Jahak finished drying his hair, having just enjoyed a refreshing shower. He began to comb the full dyed-blond locks, savoring the softness his favorite conditioner brought him. After shaving what little fuzz orcs tend to get on their faces, and plucking his eyebrows into what his Ex had called the 'sexy human size;' he put his sky blue contacts into his large, round, and normally boring brown eyes; thus completing his look. Gazing into his bathroom mirror, Jahak allowed himself a moment of narcissism.

He nodded and smiled. "You look good Jak." He said aloud to his reflection. His soft yet slightly gravelly voice carrying over his bathroom fan. "Very human."

He then finished his preening, covering his pointed ears with his not too lengthy hair.

The human look was in for orc fashion, and while Jak was not one for trends, he certainly enjoyed the convenience that main steam attention created. The variety of hair products, lens colors, and clothing afforded Jak a level of options he never dreamed he would have. He was always fascinated by humans. Their range of skin, hair, and eye colors. Their round ears, small eyes, and square teeth. He could easily say he was jealous.

When he had become a teenager he started to dye his hair blond, and started using colored eye contacts instead of glasses. He even begged his parents to buy him make-up and body paint so he can get that pinkish skin tone he found so enthralling, but his father had put the kibosh on that.

"It's too weird." The burly uruk had said in his intimidating baritone. "You shouldn't be ashamed of yerself and be coverin' yerself up so much."

He wasn't ashamed of his orciness. He loved being an orc. He just liked how humans looked is all. So he settled on human fashion instead. That, and mimicking the accents of human TV stars to sound more Gondorian.

Jak knew it was good thing he went with his look, as it was probably the only reason he could get a girl in high-school and college. Girls, or more specifically orc girls, weren't very attracted to lanky boys who were bad at sports but good at math.

But the mysteriously human-like orc? He could reel 'em in… Well, get one crazy hot girl in high school, and a few pretty girls in college. His look didn't make him any more suave, and a master's degree in engineering doesn't leave one with much free time.

Jak chuckled to himself. Nowadays every other orc and their mother humanized themselves. It's amazing, one super famous orc actor being casted as a human in a movie (and does a crazy awesome job) is all that it takes to make human the in thing. And while it irked Jak that everyone thought he was following the fad, he wouldn't comment. He refused spit out some garbage about doing it before it was cool, like some douchebag elf hipster; even if the statement is completely true. No, he knew he did it first, he really did enjoy the look, and he only did it for himself. So if listening to some a-hole talk crap was a consequence of better quality product, then so be it.

'Besides, I'll never take it too far.' He thought to himself as he stared at his skin and teeth. Some people would go to the extremes of dying their skin Gondor caucasian, cutting their ears round, and grinding their teeth flat. Jak shuddered at the thought, rubbing his own pointed ivories in phantom pain. He didn't go through years of orthodontic care, straightening his teeth, just to grind them flat. By the Valar, his mother would super-murder him into oblivion if he did that.

After a brief brush of his pearly whites and a quick round of flossing, he allowed himself one more round of douchbaggery as he admired his body. His skin was that classic orc grey; and he was tall for an orc, getting some height from his uruk dad. He wasn't too tall though, his mother is what one could call a 'classic' orc; and while his stature is considered a good mix of the two, his body type was closer to hers. He had large round eyes, pointy ears, a slightly round face, and well-toned abs. He snickered at himself for that last one. He was a goofy, nerdy, pseudo shut-in; and such a life style rarely produced a Faramir physique, but he exercised daily just so he could be slightly conceited.

'Just in case I get into an illegal cage fight.' Jak thought to himself again, laughing out loud as he finished in the bathroom and went to get dressed.

After throwing on some underwear, some comfy socks, a nice pair of black jean pants, and a greyish-white t-shirt with a faded baby blue button-down over that; he slowly placed his pendant to the Valar over his neck. This one honored Gandalf, the wizard who helped free the orckind from the hands of evil. He smiled, then mocked himself in his head 'Ok, that's enough there preacher.' Finally he began packing his large duffle bag for his four day weekend.

Tomorrow is the 300th Anniversary of Emancipation Day, and his parents are hosting a huge party at their home in Mordor. It landed on a Friday, which Jak already had off for the holiday, but he thought he'd take a vacation day today as well. It would give him more time to spend with his parents before the rest his family started to crowd in.

With that in mind Jak, gave his mother a call on his smart-phone to confirm just who would be showing up. After a couple of rings, she picked up, and he heard her familiar voice.

"'Ello?" She answered in her gravelly yet sing-song tone.

"Hey mum." He replied, goofily chirping out the words with a Rohirim drawl.

"Jakky!" He winced at the nickname she gave him after he adopted his monosyllabic moniker. She continued in a somewhat accusatory tone, "What ya callin' fer? Ya still comin'?"

"Yeah mom, I just wanted to make sure just who's all coming."

"Why?"

He paused at the unexpected question. "I, uh, just wanted to make sure I packed all the right stuff."

"Yer packin'?"

"Yeah."

"Ya got yer pants."

He rolled his eyes, and readied for the incoming storm of questions. "Yep," he replied.

"How many?"

"The one's I have on and another in my bag."

"Ya need more then two."

"I'll be fine."

"Naw, pack a'nuther."

"Okay." He said, not wanting to argue, as he threw in a pair of blue jeans in his bag

"Shirts?" She asked in continuation,

"Plenty."

"How many?"

"Enough."

"That means three, pack two more." She commanded

He sighed, and grabbed a pair of polo tees, one red, one marble, and added them to the sack. It really was better to just kowtow to this now than deal with the complaints later, "Okay."

"What about yer underwears and socks?"

"More than enough, trust me." He answered quickly, hoping he could get to his own questions.

"Pack more just in case."

"Okay." He said as he doubled their numbers.

"Ya bringin' a swimsuit and towel?"

"Of course." Jak said almost incredulously. His old home was on the shore of a large manmade lake, dug deep and wide as a reservoir for irrigation purposes. The residents that lived around artificial body of water were allowed to swim in it, but not allowed to use motorized vessels. "Don't want no gas pollutin' no crops." His dad always said whenever someone would try sneak a motor on a fishing boat.

"Ok, what about some shorts?" She asked.

"I don't like shorts."

He could practically hear her roll her eyes over the phone. "Ah, right," she replied with sigh "Ya don't like yer legs too exposed." She chuckled at the absurdity of it. "I'da thought yer uncle'd break ya of that when he'd take ya huntin'."

She didn't realize that those hunting trips were exactly why he only wore pants. Scraping your legs to all hell was something you didn't want when out in the brush.

Jak took this as an opportunity to interrupt, "Speaking of Uncle Grulk," he said quickly, "Is he coming?"

"Oh yea, an' he's bringin' Mae too." She said, irritated. She wasn't fond of her brother-in-law, or his guns.

While Grulk was mostly a rifle hunter, he would use a shotgun on occasion. Mae was his favorite shotgun, and it was Jak's favorite too.

"Okay then" Jak replied, making a mental note to bring his own hunting rifle along. Oh! He could bring his new shotgun too! He has been wanting to show that sucker off for a while.

"What about uncle Skavver?" Jak asked, hoping the answer would be no.

His mother paused, which didn't bode well. "Yeah." She said, drawing out the word.

Jak closed his eyes, and rubbed his forehead. That wasn't good. Skavver was his mother's brother, and he and Grulk didn't get along too well.

"Wonderful," He said sarcastically. "I'll bring a med-kit."

"Uh what?"

"A first-aid kit." He repeated, realizing she wouldn't get the gaming reference.

"We got our own." She laughed, knowing there was a good chance it was going to be needed.

Jak joined in her mirth, "I'll bring it just in case." Grabbing the kit he kept in his bathroom cabinet and packing it in his increasingly burgeoning bag.

"All yer cousins are comin' too," She chirped cheerfully before her voice filled with distaste, "An' I think yer cousin Jinta's bringin'er Elf-Man too."

He wasn't sure why, but his mother really didn't like Erric, Jinta's half-elf half-human boyfriend. Although he had always assumed it was just an old world prejudice. He quickly curbed her coming rant with another question. "Is Bozwern going to be there?" He figured bringing up his soldier elder brother might keep her mind on the right track.

It seemed to work because she sounded much happier. "Oh yea, he said he's going to be late getting' back from leave, but he's coming by 'morrow night."

"That's great, it'll be good to see him again." Jak said half-truthfully. He and Boz never got along too well, but he hadn't seen his brother in a couple of years, so having to hear about the decorated Gondorian special-forces hero for a weekend would be worth it…Hopefully. "Well Ma I gotta let you go, I'm going to finish packing, then leave for there in a little bit."

"Ok…" She replied with a pause, "Wait, you bringin' Lurtz?" She quickly asked, referring to his pet miniature worg.

He shook his head, despite the fact she couldn't see it. "No, I don't want to have to watch him during the holiday."

"What yere doin' with 'im then?" She said with disappointment.

"I'm dropping him off at my neighbors.' She has a collie Lurtz loves to play with, and she said she wouldn't mind watching him for the weekend." Jak answered. His mother liked the small worg, but with the lack of fences on the property, he would spend more time watching his pet than being with family.

"Oh, ok." His mother said, obviously bummed.

"Alright mom, I really have to finish up. See you soon!" He said with cheer, knowing it would perk her spirits back up.

"Ok, drive safe." She said happily, obviously looking forward to seeing both her little boys.

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Love you!"

"Love ya too."

"Bye."

"Okay, okay, bye." And with that he hung up, hearing one more 'bye' as he did so.

He exhaled deeply and relaxed. Talking to her can take a lot out of you. Although he imagined that it was the same way with all mothers.

After he finished packing what he could, Jak swung his bag over his shoulder headed downstairs. As always he was greeted by his front door, followed by his living room, its large window to the street outside allowing in plenty of natural light. His rifle locker was just at the other end of the space, and he ambled to it. It was a secure, steel thing with heavy locks. If he ever had an intruder, at least they wouldn't be able to steal his guns. It also had a wooden exterior façade, so it would blend in better with the décor of the room itself. To most people, it just looked like an ornate cabinet meant more for looks that actual storage. He placed his duffle bag on the couch that faced the window, and unlocked the container.

Inside were several firearms, meant for hunting and defense. His pistol, an unassuming standard 9mm, was hanging in its holster on the door itself. He strapped it to his waist, and gave his rifles a look over. Deciding to not go too fancy he grabbed the hunting rifle Uncle Grulk had given him, figuring the uruk-hai would want to test his shot, and what better way to impress than to use the gun he learned with. Next he grabbed his new shotgun he had purchased not two weeks ago. It was a pretty thing, its sleek design and titanium case made it a very light, with minimal sacrifice to accuracy. The single barreled device could carry up to a dozen rounds, slug or shell, and was capable of near rapid fire. It was very expensive, but it was so, _so_ nice. It might even give Ol' Mae a run for her money. Grulk had said that his favorite gun was blessed by the Valar, and Jak wanted to put that to the test. He smiled at the thought, and after making sure both weapons were unloaded he wrapped them in towels and placed them in his duffle.

After grabbing a box of ammo for each firearm, he locked his storage, and headed to his kitchen/dining room. It was directly connected to another space, his family room, and after he walked past his hallway closet he could see that his patio door to his backyard was still open. Before he had taken his shower he had let Lurtz out so the small worg could do his business. The door was a large glass slider, with a sliding screen door behind it. There was reinforced doggy (worggy?) door attached to the screen, and he could see Lurtz lying in shaded grass.

Jak smiled at the sight as he placed his duffle on his small dining table, then went to his kitchen area and threw a quick breakfast together. After he had finished eating, he went back to his closet, put on a pair of comfortable running shoes, and grabbed Lurtz's leash and collar. He walked to his kitchen table, to a place where he could see the worg still lying in the grass, held up the collar, and shook it. This in turn loudly jangled the metal tags hanging off of it, and Jak could see Lurtz's head pop up and look in the direction of the noise. After a tense moment, Lurtz jumped up onto his paws and excitedly charged towards the house. He crashed through the door made for him and bound for Jak. When he reached his master he started to jump up, pawing at Jak's waist, and frantically sniffing at the collar.

"Lurtz?" Jak asked, staring at the mini wolf monster. Lurtz stopped his pawing, his ears perked up, and he stared back. Jak paused for a moment, then said "Wanna go for a ride?" The words came out quickly and at a higher pitch, meant to excite the worg further. Lurtz restarted his pawing and jumping, this time throwing in some excited whimpers and yips. Jak bent over slightly and continued "Wanna go for a ride, go see Rosey?" He said in the same tone as before. The mention of his best dog-friend made Lurtz even more excited as he began to jump even higher and his yips turned into full barks. "Okay, _sit_ " Jak commanded, and the worg complied. Jak unclasped the collar, and Lurtz began to fidget. When Jak started to put the collar around his worg's neck, it made Lurtz fidget even more. After clasping the two ends together, the orc pulled his hands away from the worg, and the pet shook its whole body. Lurtz then went straight for the garage door, wanting to get the ride under way. With leash in hand, Jak grabbed his duffle, then his keys, and went out through his attached garage entrance.

Inside the two car garage was Jak's SUV, parked dead center in the space. The door to the outside was still closed; so what little light there was, was provided by the motion sensor light installed above. Jak walked around to the passenger side and let Lurtz into the vehicle. The worg jumped in, then hopped straight into the driver's seat. Jak placed his duffle onto the passenger seat, the walked back to the driver side. As he opened the door, Lurtz just stared at the orc. Jak stared back as the door fully opened, then gave the worg a gentle push. "Get, get, get." Jak said, urging his loyal wolf-hound to move. Lurtz complied, and he hopped back over to the passenger seat, and sat on top of the duffle bag.

As Jak began to get into the SUV a thought had stuck him. "Retainer!" He said aloud, and ran back into the house. He quickly grabbed his retainers from the upstairs bathroom and ran straight back to his garage. He stopped before he passed the doorway as another thought struck him. "Locks!" He just realized he hadn't locked up his home. Quickly he locked his front and back doors, then checked all of his windows to make sure they were all closed. After he was satisfied that his home was secure, he once again ran back to his garage. As he went to the passenger side to put the retainers in his duffle, he saw Lurtz had jumped back into the driver seat. He shook his head, and stowed the orthodontic accessories away. Returning to the driver side, Jak once again told the worg to move, and once again Lurtz complied. Finally, the orc got into his car and fastened his seatbelt. He checked his mirrors, opened the garage door, and began to back out.

Once onto his driveway Jak, closed his garage door, and gave his home a look. It was a two story suburban cookie cutter. Three bedroom, two bath, with basement, and quite the beaut. He bought it real cheap while the market was low. A good thing he did it when he did too, because housing in the Minis Tirith suburbs just made a massive comeback. Thankfully he got his job at Dwarven Motors when he did, otherwise he may have lost out on his new home. Jak shook his head out of his revelry, and pulled out into the street.

He drove through his neighborhood to his friend who lived nearby. They had met at work, her department being cars, to Jak's suburbans. When he arrived at her home, he could tell Lurtz was getting excited. After pulling into her driveway (she too having bought her home on the cheap), Jak parked, grabbed Lurtz's leash, and got out of his car. Lurtz quickly followed, jumping into the driver's seat, and then outside. The worg practically dragged the orc to the front door, and Jak rung the doorbell. He could hear Rosey bark, which made Lurtz bark in return. Then a few moments later, his friend opened her storm door.

"Good morning Jeanne." Jak greated cheerfully through the screen door that was in front of the main.

Jeanne smiled. "Morning Jahak." The human girl replied as she used her legs to hold Rosey back.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Lurtz this weekend." Jak said. He could see the collie desperately trying to get to Lurtz, as the worg was trying to get to her. "So the dwarves don't mind you taking a sick day today?" Jak asked.

'Nah, I've been working pretty hard, so it should be fine." She said as she bent down, grabbed a handful of Rosey's fur, and opened her screen door.

Jak let go of Lurtz's leash, and the worg ran inside. Jeanne released Rosey, and the two pets instantly began to play.

"Well, see you Sunday then." Jak said.

"See ya." Jeane replied

"Have a good weekend." Jak said as he walked away.

"Have a good Emancipation Weekend." Jeanne said in return.

Jak pointed at her with both hands, and gave his best bro voice. "You know it!"

Jeane giggled and closed her front door. Jak too gave a chuckle and got back into his car.

"Let the road trip begin." Jak said to himself, as he left Jeanne's driveway.

When he got onto the freeway, Jak turned on his radio to check traffic.

The station was currently playing a commercial, but he had timed it right, as the ad almost immediately ended and the broadcast began. "Hello everyone, this is Cowen Haywood, your voice for the morning traffic and news. Happy Emancipation Eve to all our Orc listeners out there." His voice was upbeat yet calm. Very soothing, Jak thought to himself. "If you're heading out early today, then expect easy traffic all the way to Nurn, as the roads should be pretty clear until tonight and tomorrow morning." There was a pause from the radio, as light music played in the back. "Turmoil out East has seem to calm down as of late as the extremist of the Sauron and Morgoth Cults have been pushed further back by the brave men and women of the Gondor Military and the Cult Hunters of Mordor." Jak tapped his pendant to Gandalf at the mention of the hunters. Uncle Grulk was a member of the hunters, and Jak knew how dangerous the work was. The radio host continued "The commander of the Eastern Operations says this lull is no doubt an attempt for the cultist to regroup, and he won't let this moment of respite trick those under his command into a false sense of security." The broadcaster paused again. "Now it's time for the weather, I'll hand it over to our forecaster, Walter Yorn. Wally?"

The voice on the radio changed as the weatherman began. "Thanks Cowen. The weather forecast reads clear for this whole weekend, perfect for the cookouts that are no doubt going to happen. So far, the strange meteorological events that have plagued the Gondor/Mordor region for the past month and a half have not recurred in the last two days. The events, which have had scientists baffled, cannot be tracked and are almost impossible to detect. Many scientists theorize that sunspots are responsible, but others doubt it. The head of MESA stated that 'Many of the satellites orbiting Arda are designed to detect such occurrences, and so for none have registered any changes from the sun or from the planet itself.' He went on to say that the teams at MESA are doing their best to find out what is responsible and if there is any danger to the population." This time the weatherman paused. "That's all for weather right now. Back to you Cowen."

"Thank you Walter. That's all for traffic and weather, now it's time for business data with…" Jak turned off the radio, having gotten what he wanted to hear. That weather stuff has had the young orc on edge, but hopefully it's over with, and no problems happen during the weekend.

Not two minutes the thought left his mind, his phone began to ring. He answered it with his car, its Bluetooth having been synced to his smartphone.

"Hello," Jak greeted aloud.

"Well met there Jak." His senior engineering manager's voice boomed from his car's sound system. No doubt the old dwarf was wondering if the orc was coming in or not.

"Good morning Durnin, what can I do you for?" Jak asked, pretending that he didn't already know what the neurotic long beard wanted.

"You sure yer not coming into work today laddie?" The dwarf asked.

"Yes, sir, I'm already on my way to Mordor." Jak answered with a smile.

"Well alright then. Say 'ello to yer father for me then." The dwarf said in reply, his voice obviously downcast.

"I will. See you Monday sir. I'll be sure to bring you some otter steak when I come back." The orc said, knowing it would perk up the dwarf's interest.

"Mmhm, sounds like a plan." The dwarf smacked his lips. "See ya Monday then."

The dwarf then abruptly hung up, leaving Jak to smile at his boss' charming lack of tact.

After an hour east on the freeway, a nagging feeling started to overtake Jak. Something was really bugging him, and he just couldn't figure out what. He knew he didn't forget anything. Cloths, guns, ammo, retainer. His parents will have a spare toothbrush, he didn't need any sheets. He was told not to bring any food, he can pick up alcohol on the way there. Then what was it? Jak started to look around the interior of his car. Full tank of gas, his phone cord and GPS were in the compartment next to him, his duffle bag… His eyes landed on his duffle bag.

"I have two guns just lying in my bag in the front seat of my SUV." He said to himself. 'If I get pulled over, that is a massive fine.' Finishing the thought in his head.

Federal law demanded that if you are transporting firearms in a vehicle and they are not being carried on your person, then they must be stored in the rear cab, or closest equivalent. Deciding it was better to just move them instead of risking an issue with the police, Jak checked his mirror, saw no cars behind him, and pulled over to the shoulder of the road. Jak gave an annoyed exhale as he examined his surroundings. It was a nice area, green grass stretching for miles, with only the occasional bush or tree dotting the landscape, and of course the road that divided the land. There had used to be a swamp of some kind several miles east of here, but it had been drained hundreds of years ago in favor for safer travelling conditions. Jak grabbed his duffle, and gave the road another look. No cars for miles in either direction. Thinking nothing of it, he turned off the engine, popped the trunk, and exited the vehicle. After taking a few steps out into the road he closed the driver's door and stretched. He looked around again while enjoying the cool spring weather.

'Very nice. Maybe this wasn't a total pain after all.'

Giving a satisfied sigh, Jak headed to the trunk of his SUV at a leisurely pace. At about half way there, Jak noticed that everything around him suddenly got much brighter. He stopped in confusion, and glanced about. Everything just kept getting brighter and brighter. Even weirder than that, the shadow that his car should be making seemed to be disappearing, but his own shadow grew larger. Then he felt the heat, faint at first, but it slowly grew hotter. Now the back of his uncovered neck felt like it was being burned.

'This is not the sun.'Was all that he could think to himself.

Dread began to fill Jak as he slowly turned around. Then he saw it. A massive ball of flame falling from the sky, its sides licking at the air, its center an endless black void…And it was coming right for him! Jak was paralyzed with fear, and all he could do was stare in horror. The heat became nigh unbearable, and his body felt like it was on fire. The black of the anomaly grew larger as the blaze came closer.

'Wuh, wuh, wuh.'Just repeated in his head over and over. Followed by a voice that wasn't his.

 _ **It's time.**_ The sounds dripped with malevolence as it filled the orc's young mind with terror.

It was too close now. Jak finally unfroze, but all he could do was cover his face with his arms and scream.

The fire crashed into him, and all that remained was a long black burn on the road and an abandoned SUV…

AN:

Well, there it is. First chapter. I writing the next one now, and I'm hoing to make a full story out of it. I have most of the story thought out, I just need to add some flesh to it.

I noticed some weird conversion issues when I uploaded it. So, if you guys see weird spacing and whatnot, please let me know.


End file.
